


It's Now or Never

by cndrow



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boys being idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/pseuds/cndrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu has seven weeks left before he has to leave and decides to make a move. Yosuke, predictably, freaks out- but not in the way Yuu assumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbicat/gifts).



> Dedicated to my epic skelebro Tabbi, who is an awful enabler of our shared OTPs <3

"Yosuke, I've got about seven weeks left."

Yuu could swear he heard his friend's spine pop with how quickly he sat up, tossing him a brief glare before slumping back over with a loud sigh. "Do you have to remind me?" Yosuke muttered, shoving lightly at Yuu's knee. "Geez, I didn't invite you over for dinner just to mope."

"I'm going somewhere with this," Yuu replied with a wry smile, pleased when Yosuke straightened again with interest. "I don't like thinking about it, but while there's still time, there's something I wanted to do."

A sharp gleam sparkled in the hazel eyes, Yosuke's grin decidedly wicked. "True, we should plan some shenanigans while we have time! We should-,"

"Yosuke."

His friend paused comically, mouth half-open, unused to Yuu speaking up to interrupt. "Yeah, partner? Got an idea?"

Stomach uncharacteristically clenched, Yuu scooted closer until he was shoulder-to-shoulder with his friend. Practised words floated across his mind, repeating them twice before he nodded. Simple words, but efficient. Yosuke would appreciate that, right? "While I- we still have time, I wanted to do this." Licking his lips, mouth dry from the audacity of his next action, Yuu leaned in and pressed his mouth gently against Yosuke's.

The stiffness Yuu had expected, and was willing to wait for it to melt into something more comfortable; unfortunately Yosuke did not relax, even when Yuu slanted his mouth so they slotted together more easily. A second later there was pressure on his shoulders as Yosuke pushed, hard, toppling Yuu onto his back. One glance at Yosuke's twisted expression was more than enough answer- and then his partner began babbling.

"Yuu, I a- am not-," Yosuke stammered, wide eyes following Yuu's careful movements to sit up. His hands were still raised, frozen in a defensive stance. Shock was clearly written across his expression, but beneath was something else that looked darker. Anger? Hate? "I'm not- Yuu- I c- can't-,"

"I understand," Yuu replied, forcefully softening his tone. _All those touches, those hidden looks, the smiles- I can't believe I was wrong! How arrogant of me._ "I know, Yosuke, I just- had to say something now, before it was too late." He uncurled his long legs, rising to stand on wobbly knees. "Tell you parents thank you for me, but I should be getting home."

Yosuke hastily jumped to his feet, but Yuu was already past the door. "But, Yuu, I- But-!"

"I _know_ , Yosuke," Yuu repeated gently, smiling into the confused face. "And it's alright. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch at Junes."

It was fortunate Yosuke was only managing more stutters as Yuu fled, saving him the trouble of reassuring his friend again before the door shut behind him. The slick snow crunched under his feet as Yuu half-jogged away from the house, desperately wishing he could teleport home instead of wading through the cold.

While he was wishing, perhaps he should wish the teleporter would malfunction and just disintegrate him into nothingness on the way there, so he couldn't feel the creeping anxiety making his heart race.

How had he been so wrong? How had he built up this secret attraction between himself and his best friend? When had hope turned into a future reality he selfishly anticipated and expected? The obvious warmth of affection Yosuke held for him was merely that. Partners. Best friends. Yuu had severely misjudged and kicked all that in the face.

The walk home went unnoticed, Yuu barely feeling the tingle in his chilled feet as he kicked off his shoes inside the door. Nanako and his uncle were out for a fancy late dinner, a long overdue outing Yuu hoped they were both enjoying. He was grateful they weren't there to greet him with innocent smiles and cheerful hello's. Yuu fled down the hall and was two steps up the landing when the guilt hit, and he ran back to the kitchen to hastily scribble a note stating he was tired and gone to bed early. A small bit of shame assuaged, he set it on the corner of the table before fleeing up to his room.

Slamming the door felt good for a moment, but the echo only reminded him of how alone he currently was, both physical and metaphorically. He wanted to snarl, he wanted to beat his pillow until the stuffing flew, he wanted to scream and bury underground where no one would find him.

Yuu had never been comfortable with expressing emotion, especially ones with rough edges like this. Instead of taking his frustration out on the undeserving furniture he padded over to his futon and faceplanted on it, curling his fists into the thick blankets.

_Why did I expect anything different?_

Bitterness shrouded his thoughts, internal reprimands close on the heels of the raw surge. Yuu had, so far, lived his life mostly without regrets, and he knew he would not wear this one well. Still, he owed it to Yosuke and their friends to not let his own poor decisions stand between them. Hopefully Yosuke would see it the same way... He could just imagine all the awkward meals that awaited him over the next few weeks.

Footsteps sounded downstairs, followed by the bang of the door. Twin laughter reached Yuu's ears and he felt his breath hitch strangely as a quiet sob stuck in his throat. He should be downstairs, grinning at his uncle's complaining and hugging Nanako and enjoying one more evening with them, but his limbs wouldn't move. Perhaps one evening of indulgence wouldn't weigh on him too heavily tomorrow, unlike Yosuke's disgusted stare-

Yuu's body shook once as he repressed another cry, angry at himself, angry for misreading trust and friendship. Teddie, Rise, Chie and even Yukiko at times were all effusive with their joy and fondness; why had he been so blinded with Yosuke?

He huffed, turning his head to gulp cool air. He knew why; Yosuke had always felt different. Special in a way that made Yuu brush aside his principles and dare to desire.

The voices downstairs shifted, the door opening and closing again. Yuu frowned, moving the pillow off his head as he strained to listen. Seconds later his stomach dropped when he heard footsteps pounding the stairway, tempted to drag the blankets over him entirely.

"Yuu?" A hand slapped against his door. "Man, you run too fast. I need- Uh. Can we talk? Yuu? Partner, you in there?"

Yuu cringed at Yosuke's anxious tone, equally desperate to not talk, but pushed himself to his feet anyway. Quickly he swiped his sleeve over his face, erasing evidence of his inner doubt before sliding the door open and ushering his friend inside. Yuu's nose winkled as Yosuke shook off his jacket, spraying melted snow on the floor.

"Thanks," Yosuke panted, running his hands through his hair and hopelessly mussing it further. To his credit, he straightened and stared back at Yuu, though his shoulders twitched. "Geez, bro, I was running as fast as I could and you still beat me here." A short hesitation, then- "Why'd you leave?"

Yuu blinked, confused, and Yosuke loosed a nervous chuckle. "I got my answer," Yuu replied carefully. "I'm sorry, Yosuke."

Yosuke thrust his hands in his pockets, ducking his head but still staring up at him. "You didn't have to leave," he said defensively. "I was trying to tell you that but I, uh, couldn't talk right then and you just left me."

"Oh." He hadn't considered how his escape might've looked on the other side. "I didn't want to make you any more uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well, that's- okay," Yosuke sighed, scuffing a heel on the floor. "I needed a minute to ask you something but you were already- _whoosh_ \- gone. It's okay," he repeated hastily, "I'd actually rather be here to talk about it." His expression darkened. "I never know when Teddie's going to pop in and jump on my bed with a scream."

"He actually does that?" Yuu's eyes widened, sharing Yosuke's quick laugh. "I thought he- Wait, he wouldn't make something up like that."

"Nooope." Yosuke gave a long-suffering sigh, then sat heavily on the sofa. Yuu quickly followed, keeping a respectable distance between them. "Listen," Yosuke continued, his voice pitched low, "I was trying to tell you I couldn't talk about it at- at home. I wasn't ready to, uh, talk with you like th- that at all!"

"I'm sorry," Yuu murmured, frowning at his friend. "I should've asked beforehand, I just figured it'd be easier to-,"

"And you're right. As usual," Yosuke snorted. "Really right, about the timing and everything. I wouldn't have said anything until you actually left and then I would've been kicking myself about it."

This.. was different than what Yuu had thought Yosuke's panic had meant. He simply raised his brows and Yosuke finally glanced down, a soft flush darkening his cheeks.

"I'm not gay," Yosuke said firmly, then cringed and lowered his voice again. "I _mean_ it, okay, don't laugh like that. I'm _not_ into guys!"

Yuu blinked slowly, frown returning. "Yosuke, I'm a guy."

The blush deepened. "I know that!"

Confusion. Yuu tilted his head. "So, you're not into me?"

"Yeah- No, I mean yes, I am," Yosuke said through gritted teeth. "I don't understand it, okay, that's why I haven't said anything. I don't like guys like that. Just _you_."

"Oh... Well, that actually makes sense," Yuu mused, then recoiled when Yosuke turned an angry glare on him.

"Really?! Geez, and I've only spent the entire time I've known you trying to figure this out, so enlighten me!"

Yuu chuckled, trying to smother it with a hand and failing. Yosuke's eyes snapped; he was dead serious about that explanation, so Yuu took a steadying breath. "You can be into someone and not necessarily their entire gender."

Yosuke's brows furrowed. "What."

"It's completely possible to like a person, but not fall for anyone else like them. For you, it'd be like..." Now Yuu could feel his face heat, but he kept his calm expression steady. "You're Yuu-sexual, but not gay."

Yosuke's firm mouth wavered, eyes narrowing in a telltale laugh. "That's the absolute gayest thing I've ever heard you say. Oh my god."

Yuu couldn't help it- he burst into undignified giggles, clutching at Yosuke's arm as they both succumbed to laughter. Relief, cool and sweet, washed over Yuu as he felt Yosuke return the hold, hugging him close as they shook together.

Which left them in fairly close contact once they started calming down. Yuu caught his friend's gaze and couldn't stop staring, silently admiring the glossy brown eyes with the hidden flecks of gold before his vision blurred and those pretty eyes were a lot closer and warmth was pressing to his lips.

This time it took little prompting for Yosuke to tilt his head, their mouths slotting together perfectly. Yuu's grip on his friend's shirt tightened, repressed desire flooding him again as he felt the tip of an exploratory wet tongue briefly brush his bottom lip. Yosuke's hands gripped at his shoulder blades, dragging him closer even as they broke apart, gasping for breath like they'd both just been running through the snow.

Yosuke was staring at him again, the wide eyes cloudy with emotion, unreadable, but those long arms were still wrapped firmly around him, so Yuu simply smiled. A second later, Yosuke's stern expression broke with a huff.

" _'Yuu-sexual'_ ," he repeated, shaking his head, and Yuu barked a laugh. "I cannot believe I'm actually going to agree with you on that one."

Yuu reached up, carefully thumbing the back of Yosuke's neck, grinning when his friend shuddered.

"Are you gay?" Yosuke blurted, his face thoroughly red by this point, and Yuu had to physically stop himself from tugging him into another kiss. "I mean- since- What you said about me-,"

"Bisexual," Yuu nodded, smiling when Yosuke choked. "I've known for a few years I liked guys and girls equally."

Yosuke pulled away and Yuu hastily loosened his grip so he wouldn't feel pinned. "You like girls too? Then why'd you pick me?" Yosuke rubbed at the back of his neck, looking down at their knees. "I mean, heh, you've seen Yukiko and Chie and- and Rise just kinda waltzed in and owned you from the time she-,"

"They aren't you," Yuu interrupted quietly, resting a hand on one of Yosuke's shoulders when he glanced up in surprise. "Really, Yosuke. Just because I can like a guy or girl doesn't mean I like them all." He smiled, wider this time. "You're special, partner. I've known that since I arrived here and saw you crash head-first into a trashcan."

Yosuke scrunched his face, shoving at Yuu roughly. "You won't ever forget that, will you?"

"It's my favourite story," Yuu grinned. "You're _my_ trashcan."

"You-!" Yosuke dove forward, wrestling Yuu to the floor as they half-heartedly threw a few punches until Yuu locked his arms around Yosuke's neck and claimed that next, heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always headcanon'd Yosuke as demisexual. Makes sense in canon context to me!


End file.
